Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi is a character from the video game series, Persona. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blackheart vs Tohru Adachi * Tohru Adachi VS Goro Akechi (Persona 4 VS Persona 5) * Tohru Adachi vs Hazama (Completed) * Kyoko Sakura vs Tohru Adachi * Tohru Adachi vs Nocturne * Tohru Adachi vs Pitch Black * Tohru Adachi VS Yoshikage Kira Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dr. Destiny (DC) * Kamen Rider Double * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Pennywise (IT) * Roman Torchwick (RWBY) * Scar (Disney) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Waluigi (Wario) History Having not much of a good childhood, preferring to study rather than make friends, Adachi is antisocial and antosocial yet presents himself as a cherry sort when in public despite not being recognized in favor of younger and more talented detectives. A month before Yu Narukami, unknowingly encountering Izanami on his first day, Adachi was transferred to Inaba and became a dear friend of Ryotaro Dojima to the point of visiting him and his daughter often. When assigned to protect Mayumi Yamano when she came to town, believing her to be his soul mate after seeing her on the mysterious Midnight Channel, Adachi ended up indirectly causing her death by shoving her into the TV. But Yu's arrival made Adachi feel left out to the point of expressing jealous of the youth, taking it out on Saki Konishi when she slapped him when he was disrespecting her during a one-on-one questioning. Though revealed to be possessed by Ameno-sagiri prior to Yamano's death, Adachi was given enough free will to cause the events and expressed no remorse as he made a game out of the murder mystery. But after being caught, with Dojima not hating him despite his actions, Adachi turned himself in and resolve to redeem himself while serving time in jail. Death Battle Info * Age: 27-28 * Height: 176 cm (5'9") * Weight: 63 kg (139 lbs) * Weapon: Pistol Adachi uses a fighting style that combines grappling with relentless attack patterns. He is heavily dependent on his Persona Magatsu Izanagi, and most of his normal attacks leave him open to counters. Magatsu Izanagi *Each swing from its lance is strong enough to level a building. *It took being sliced in half and then stabbed through the face by Izanagi for it to go down. *It can use electric, wind, darkness, and almighty spells. *It can boost its power with Heat Riser and Power Charge. *It is immune to light and darkness and resits gunfire. *It's weak to nuclear spells. Feats * Directed Yu to Izanami * Feigned an alliance with Sho Minazuki, giving clues to the Investigation Team while convincing Sho not to make the same life-choices he made that ruined his life. Flaws * Overly arrogant. * Will not tolerate anyone insulting Dojima in his presence. Gallery P4 magatsuizanagi.jpg|Magatsu Izanagi Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Asian Combatants Category:Atlus Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Detectives Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Sega Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains